


The Next Step

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together, Old Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: That's my shirt. So is that...wait?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Before Caroline could even ring the doorbell, Klaus opened the door, “Come on in Caroline.”

“Ok then...you look pretty eager, what’s going on? Who did you kill this time?” she asked suspiciously.

“No one you’d know.”

“ _Goodie_.” the sarcasm was heavy in her voice and she rolled her eyes, “So, why did I absolutely _have_ to come here, instead of my lovely apartment?”

With his devilish smile, he put his hand on her lower back and navigated through his house, towards the room next to his.

“Ok, nice room you got here…” pausing to look at him, “Am I missing something?”

“You’re a smart girl, you’ll figure it out.” Klaus said, his hands behind his back.

Looking around the room carefully she saw what he meant, “Klaus...you didn’t!”

Going straight to the wardrobe, she opened it and her suspicions were proved right, “This is my shirt, so is this...wait, these are all of my clothes! Klaus!!” Caroline yelled, prepared to wipe that smirk off of his smug face.

“Don’t be angry love, you spend most of your time here anyway and I even gave you a separate room. I think it was past the time to do this.” Klaus explained, as if what he did made _sense_.

“You don’t do _this!_ ” she reasoned, gesturing to the room, “If you wanted to live together, you should’ve _asked_ like a normal person and not-not just steal my things while I’m gone! You’re insane.”

Cracking his neck, and holding his hands hard enough to bleed, he admitted, “If I had asked, you would’ve - _could’ve_ \- said no. This way, it was simpler, cleaner. I don’t understand why you’re upset, sweetheart.”

“So you’re not insane, you’re just afraid.”

Pointing at her, he threatened “Don’t you speak to me that way Caroline. I’ve killed for much less.”

“If you were going to kill me, you would’ve done so when we were enemies, these petty little threats of yours are getting old.” Caroline said sitting on the bed and crossing her legs, “Besides if you _had_ asked me, I would’ve said _yes_ and would have set up my own room; your taste is...well, peculiar.”

“Not scared of me _anymore_?” he joked.

“My legs now tremble for other reasons, if that’s what you’re asking.” Caroline implied, smiling.

“Very well, how can I acquit myself?” noticing her silence and raised eyebrow, Klaus added “I can move all of your stuff back, and then ask if you want to move in with me _?_ ”

Clapping, Caroline got up, “Great idea. Let’s do it.” 

“ _Or_...would you like to move in with me, Caroline?”

Pretending to think hard she eventually said,“Hmm...fine. But I will have half of _our_ bedroom and _this_ one as well.”

Klaus laughed heartily, and kissed her hand, “This whole place is yours to command.”

Pecking his soft lips, Caroline caressed his cheek, “Good boy. Gotta go, lots of things to do. See you later, _honey._ ”

Shaking his head Klaus smiled, Caroline had his wrapped around her little finger, “I’m coming with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
